hikarais_and_kurovansfandomcom-20200215-history
I: Unforsaken Prelude
Nothingness, to which Time and Space reform The universe as it is known began it's existence across time and space for an uncountable amount of years. Within the empty reaches it had yet to stretch into, a fragment of darkness suddenly transforms into light. The light initially gave shape to a figure that enshrouded that section of space and time, shifting it into it's own, unique dimension, then sparking and exploding, creating ever-flowing stardust shapes surrounding it. Of once an undefined colour, the centre of such said conjunction of orbits transferred it's energy into shades of cyan and magenta. A single being appears. Structured by the combination of the two united forces of power. It had no true shape, acting like a phantasm, standing motionless within an empty realm of nothing but white. The spirit was in absolute disorientation, entirely clueless at what had taken place. It carried a memory of a past life, or rather several - but it was as if it's mind was locked within a shattered scene of doubt and questionment. It had no idea what was taking place, yet tried to take action upon it. Through the dimension of light, a growing shard of darkness rose right by the phantasm, tendrils and oddly-shaped limbs rising from it, stretching around the bright realm. It emanated a trembling, broken voice whose shaking slowly went away as moments went by, transforming from a raspy, rough tone to a much kind and friendlier one. What was a cursed shadow, it enveloped the spirit in fragmented, floating panes of arcane power, changing into a recognizable being of incredible magical capacity. The words it spoke now felt as if they were carried by a howling wind, the vast dimension of white now acquiring uncountable variables of colour surrounding the plane of reality. As for the phantasm that brighly shined of an unshaped pink and turquoise, it slowly gained a new form as it is blessed by the words of the once-shadow, now a observable force from the universe itself. The two fusioning colours generated a beautiful, enshrined creature of seraphim, who was given the gift of life and creation within it's own realm of existence. Its oculus revealing a sight of the truly held intentions of the arcane force. I give you the ability to create, but also to destroy. Those who are bound within the extent of your creation, are to be either serving a purpose in this realm, or be given retribution under the same light of this nature. But the seraphim remained silent, being yet to acquire all conciousness in their new body and soul. After a long pause in resolve, their figure acquired a new shape by making use of it's given blessing. It gains an aura containing a determined, loyal spirit, eyes shining, glistering of the stars contained through the newly formed gaps, on their eyes, heart, all of their segments, connecting to create the true Supreme Goddess as they are known. The colours that initially formed the surroundings, dissipated into a single gradient of purple and blank, holding minuscule coruscations of galactic bodies on it's surface. The rest of the land below, it shifted into obscurity, now shrouded in nothingness. Within a short span of time, the spatial energies glowing above rushed across the darkness of the realm, then dawning with the radiance of a much larger body of illumination, revealing the once shrouded land. It uttered only one word, which as soon as it was spoken, the universal entity sank away into a frame of exodus. Mercy. Barren, the land of Genesis Once the realm had it's first dawn, the illumination of a newly created, shining star gave unveilment to an acreage, surface of the planet, but it held absolutely nothing above the land. With no signs of potential life across it, the Supreme Goddess appeared. Her body, upon making contact with the ground, gave origin to a rapid wave of a glowing aura, a translucent radiance of white with golden particles spread through the desolate regions. But from the rising surge of gold and white, nothing truly took place above the dead, dry stone that formed the crust of the planet. The Supreme Goddess paused her movement entirely, then gazing into the empiness of what was now a clear, bright blue sky, with only the extremely distant star in sight. Observing the cosmic body carefully, she looked back into the opposing direction of it. Extending her arms to this orientation, her extremities gained a golden light; within seconds it shifted to shadow. Across the sky above, the star travelled in a orbital motion, then disappeared. In genesis, Sunrise and Sunset took place within a short frame of time. The Supreme Goddess proceeded to look back at the direction where the sun once was. With both her arms still pointing to the atmosphere, golden shine radiated from one of her grasps, wisp and phantom forces on the other. Stretching her whole body, wings enveloping with arcane, shadowing over the surface of the land. Levitating slowly, she created two new cosmic entities in the night sky. One to be a light within the darkness. The other to act as a symbolism of balance between the newly created cycles of day and night. Holy within shadow, the entities began their orbit through the planet with a strike of the two forces held by the Goddess' hands. Within the air, her eyes closed slowly. A brief moment was enough to end the time of night, taking the star in the sky back to the visible surface. On the remains of the wave of light over clarity, it began flowing across the regions, shaping into a solid state, then back again into a fluid. The process took place several times, until the once barren world was filled with a glowing liquid. As soon as it began covering the surface of the planet, it lost it's glow, becoming transparent completely.